


Journal of a Runaway

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: Dear Journal,I want to run away. I don’t want to be found, I want to disappear. If anyone finds this burn it, and don’t tell my boyfriend.





	1. Grayson

**April 1, 20****

Dear Journal, 

I want to run away. I don’t want to be found, and I don’t want him to find me. If anyone does find this journal, burn it or hide it somewhere better. 

Sincerely, Grayson Whispon.

————

I sigh as I slip the journal into my backpack and grab a pen. I take a small sticky note and write out my goodbyes to my boyfriend. I made my bed, and opened the door to the hallway. I closed the door, and locked it. There was no turning back. I walked down the hall, and down the stairs. I get to the mailbox for our apartment and I slip the key in. I keep walking, looking around. 45 minutes to escape the city. By then I’ll be wanted or I’ll be long gone by then. 

I walked onto the bus that was waiting at the station. I put some change in, and sat down. I took out my journal and kept writing random thoughts, or what I want my future to be. I don’t want to worry about that now. I have at least 45 minutes.


	2. My Lost Grayson

I get home excitied to see my little darling Grayson. We’ve been together for almost a year, and yet Grayson changed. He wasn’t as sweet, he seemed independent. I yet didn’t want him to worry, I was going to take care of him. He was my boyfriend, and I had enough money to take care of him, and a family.

When I unlocked the door, I felt a strange presence. “Gray?” I called out. No replied, which was odd. ‘Maybe he’s sleeping.’ I thought. I checked the living room, he’s not on the couch. I knocked on his door. No reply. “Gray?” I chirped. I was worried, and I opened the door and saw Gray’s bed all made, and I saw a little sticky note. I picked it up, and looked at it.

—————

Dear Jack, 

If you are reading this, then I am gone. If I’m not gone and you are reading this then it was a honest mistake. I left you because I want a new life. You only have fifteen minutes.

Sincerely,  
G.W

—————

I stared at the note, unbelieveable. So typical Gray. He was going to get in trouble, and I need to stop him. I had to tell the police, he’s running away. Gray does irrational things, but all humans do irrational things. I crumpled it up and went out to the balcony. 

I took out a cigarette, and lit it. Gray was always irrational. I knew he’ll be back by sunrise tommorrow, if not then I’m screwed. I could call his parents but they’ll deny it. They were never great parents to Gray. 

If I want to find Gray then I will. I won’t be able to call him until I find out where’s he hiding because he’ll probably destroy his phone. 

I dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. Tommorrow I wait for either Gray or the start of a mission.


	3. Grayson

Dear Journal,

I'm on the road, riding the bus until I'm as far as I can go. Well, I plan to stop at Oppolose Village, and I'll make my way somewhere. I hope ~~Jack~~ my boyfriend hasn't called the cops I don't want my journey to end so soon. I wonder what my boyfriend thinks about me running away. I shouldn't really care anyway. I want to run away, I've been planning it for a few weeks and now I shouldn't be regretting it. Well, next time I write to you Journal I'll either be in Oppolose Villiage or somewhere else, stranded. 

Sincerely,

Grayson Whispon

\------------

I put my journal into my bag and took out a fruit bar. I ate it slowly as I stared out the window. It was boring scenery of a forest but at least I knew I'm close. I finished the bar and put away the wrapper. "Next stop, Oppolose Villiage. Please carry all your bags out, and do not leave behind small children and pets. Thank you for riding the bus express, we are better than the bus because we're express." I put my bag on the shoulders and stood when the bus came to a complete halt. We are here, Oppolose Village, which is 100 miles away from home. I get off, and I look around. So many familiar faces, all except my parents. I walk from the bus station and look at my map of Oppolose. Things have changed a little bit, but it was still the same Oppolose. I wandered down Fisherman Street, smiling at the same people I've seen before. Many friends I grew up with. I kept walking until I got down to LilLake Way. I turn and see my old house, the ones hopefully my parents still own. I came to the robin egg blue house and walked up the steps. The yard was full of flowers, all coloured to be a rainbow shade. Seemed like Mom's idea. I rang the doorbell and it played an instrumental tune that I couldn't recognize. It took a few seconds until the door creaked open. A woman who was a little bit older than I by 10 years looked at me. "Grayson? Is that you?" I nodded and she squealed. She opened the door and hugged me, her long red hair covering me. "Baby bro it's been so long since we last saw you. Where in gods name have you been?" She said as she kept hugging me. 

"H.....Hey Mellisa. I'm glad to see you two." she brought me inside and sat me on the red leather couch. "Tell my Grayson where have you been for the last three years?" Mellisa asked a little nervous but her face showed that she glad to see me.  
"I was in college, but it was only two years. After the first year, I," I had a long pause as Mellisa stared at me "I, met someone." Mellisa giggled.

"Awe Grayson! Why didn't you tell us that you found love? We loved your High School girlfriend Angela." Mellisa said, and I looked at her and took a deep breath.  
"It's a guy I met from college, he was really sweet," I said slowly and she teared up.  
"You still found love Grayson and that's all that matters!" she said as she hugged me. She stopped hugging me and looked at me "Wait, he was sweet? Did you already break up?" I shook my head.  
"He seems different now. I mean he was sweet but now he's protective." Mellisa nodded slowly.  
"Grayson, he's just looking out for you. He loves you. Wait, have you told Mom and Dad yet?" I shook my head again and Mellisa sighed. "Well, you can tell Mom and Dad tonight." "No! I can't be here for more than an hour. I need to catch the next bus to Oakland City. Then I can get a taxi to the airport and I'll be gone by tomorrow!" I shrieked and Mellisa hugged me to soothe me. "Grayson I'll call Mom and Dad. You'll tell them the news in a bit." I nodded "Alright." Now I was scared for my life.


	4. Lonely Hearts Club

I waited for Grayson. He didn't come. I tried calling him, only went to voicemail. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I dont think I'm crazy. Maybe I'm lying to myself, or maybe I miss Grayson.

 

\---------

_Four Years ago..._

 

_I was talking to my friends at a local bar and grill. I was visiting Oppolose for the weekend and it's been forever since I've been back. As we were eating some nachos I noticed Grayson for the first time. I caught glance of him, he was on a date with a girl. As they were talking I noticed Graysons fear, he was scared. I stood, and walked over. My friends grabbing my arms and pulling me back over. I stopped, halfway over to Grayson. His date was screaming at him, yelling at him. I walked over, not caring._

_"Hey dude. Glad to see you with someone? Is this girl giving you trouble?" I asked trying to sound tough. Grayson poked at me, and I looked at him._

_"For your information me and MY Grayson are on a date. So watch it mister!" She screamed at me, folding her arms. I gave a small chuckle, 'Damn, she talks back.' I thought as I put my hand on hers. "I'm sorry Miss but my buddy Grayson doesn't deserve you. You are a bitch to him." I said quietly to her. Her eyes seemed to light onto fire as she punched me in the face, and grabbed her bag._

_"Grayson! This was the worst date ever. You are not boyfriend material! We are like officially like breaking up!" She reared up"You'll be sorry Grayson!" She squealed, running out of the bar and grill. I looked over at Grayson._

_He stood up, and looked up at me "Who......Are you?" He asked and I thought for a quick second; should I lie again or no? I made my mind._

 

_"Jack D. Hamwarton. That's my name, and I saved you from a regretful marriage." I said regretting that last sentence. Grayson scoffed, and he gave me a small smile. "I'm Grayson, but you probably knew that."  I nodded slowly. "Well Jack, I'll see you around." Grayson said as he exited the bar and grill._

_"No you won't." I quickly said. Grayson looked at me._

_"Oh?" I walked over to Grayson "I'm leaving on Sunday and going back home to Yorksburg." I quickly said._

 

_"Oh, I guess if you ever come back to visit I'll be here." Grayson said walking out._

 

_I went back to my friends and most were laughing their asses off; drunk friends. I should be drunk with them, but I'm not. I laugh with them until I hear one particular thing._

 

_"He'll never Remember you." They mocked._

 

_\----------------------------------------_

 

I laugh at that memory. It's funny, but not really. I wonder how Grayson is, maybe I should call someone.Not the police, maybe a detective. That would be an interesting idea, I mean Grayson always loves a good mystery. Maybe that's what he wants. I grab a beer from the fridge, and open it. I go over to the only computer in the apartment, a old 2000s computer, and I log on. I search for detectives nearby and I get one person. Ryan E.H Supernatural, and normal Detective. I email this Ryan guy, hoping he'll help. I get a message quick for a phone number. I put it into my phone and I text Ryan.

 

"Hi." I send.

 

"Good evening, I heard you needed help finding a missing person?" Ryan responded with quick.

 

"Yes I do, well if you are the real RYan from your ad. Are in you in Yorksburg?" I text.

 

"Yes. Let me guess, you want to meet."

 

"Yes, I do. I'll give you more information at the Yorksburg park. Tomorrow, 1:30 P.M you can't be late. Meet me at the dog fountain."

 

"Will do." I grin to myself, Grayson I'm not losing you.

 


	5. Grayson

Dear Journal,

 

I finally told my parents about Jack. They were pretty cool with it, and I felt better. I think I regret leaving Jack, but I don’t want to think that. I mean half of me thinks he’s the right one but half thinks he isn’t. I think I’ll talk to Angela about it, I think she would understand even though we broke up. Maybe this will be a mistake.

Sincerly,

Grayson

————————

I walk down to Angelas house, thanks to Mellisa. I see her house, and I see her exiting her house. I smile, and walk faster “Angela!” I shout and she looks at me. I see that Angela hasn’t changed, her black hair still long and wavy and her smile that lights up a rainbow. 

“Hey Grayson.” She says calmly, and I smile it’s been so long since we had a good conversation. 

“Hey Angela. How are you?” I ask.

”I’m ok. I have to go to work though maybe we can catch up another time?” She says and I shake my head fast, grabbing her hand that she was going to place on the car door.

”No I can’t! I’m leaving and going back home. Maybe, I can get your number?” I ask my voice squeaking and she giggles. God, I missed her giggle. “Sure.” She replies and I take out my phone. I unlock it and open up contacts and hand it to her. 

She looks a my phone and types her number and hands it back “Here Grayson. All you have to do is text me, and I’ll text you back. Also you need to call this Jack back. You have almost 100 calls from him.” Angela said and I nodded slowly.

”Thanks Angela, I’ll text you later. Maybe we can meet up again,” I said and she nodded. I walked off and she got into her car. I smiled, and saw that Jack left me some voicemails. 

 

Now I’m caught in two corners, do I still love Angela after almost four years of breaking up or do I love Jack? I dont know what to think. I keep walking to the station, thinking which way to go.


End file.
